


A villain's fate

by TheThiefOfVoid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThiefOfVoid/pseuds/TheThiefOfVoid
Summary: Karkat is jack,jason is bro. This is a fanfiction but actually a school work so uh.bam.please reviuew.,i need help
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A villain's fate

**Author's Note:**

> please tell e if you like or not.This is school related so review are appreicated

**A villain’s fate**

_ You are what you choose to become _

_ -Black Panther _

Once Dave was certain that his guardian was passed out,he sighed in pain and crawled towards his room.it wasn't really a room,more like a big closet but he was safe there. In the closet, there was a small cot and jars filled with dead birds, a small guitar and what he hates the most: his sword collection. He didn't dislike the swords themselves in fact he loved them he just...he hated what they meant. If one of his swords was gone that meant he was needed for a mission and he was disgusted by those. He didn't want to do them. He didn't want to kill someone again. Salvator was the only exception to his no kill rule and even then he had been filled with disgust and fear. Guilt? He never felt any for that man. He didn't deserve any....and neither did Dave now, did he? He was nothing but a murderer.

~~~~~

Cancer. One of the growing pillars of the community. Strong, fearless, a strong leader and yet a soft and kind man who took care of the victims. He had no pity yet was one of the greatest men of his time for one simple reason. He didn't have any power unlike some other such as the Spider, a lady with the ability to steal anything from someone with the use of her dice, she was one of the most difficult villain because of it. Cancer was… a quiet boy when he wasn't in costume. Loud-mouthed when he was with his friend, he was otherwise relatively shy but had no difficulty saying what was on his mind. Cancer was ,to put it simply, a walking contradiction. It did wonders for his reputation. But just like every hero out there, Cancer had a reason for his way of life. It wasn't exactly...known by the community but Cancer wanted to help one person in particular.He didn’t knew if he could but he was going to try and help as many as he could until he met the boy who saved his life again. 

Noone would ever think that Jack,cowardly, freaky,mutant Jack, could ever be the most popular hero in their little community. And if they knew … Jack couldn’t imagine it. It would be hell. The pure admiration in their eyes from those who used to insult him and the fake friendliness from the bullies? It disgusted him,to know that a simple change would change how people viewed him. He wasn’t his father, the man who had rebelled against the system, the man who had suffered only to win. No,Jack was a cowardly little boy who suffered for the sake of suffering,a boy who couldn't fight back, a child that wasn’t born in the right body. A superhero without powers. An oddity who didn't belong in this world.

Both boys lead such different lives and yet, such similar one at the same time. Living in anonymity while being famous, hated by all in their real life yet feared in their secret identity. Dave and Cancer only wanted to help others but life wasn't kind enough to grant them such a childish wish.

~~~~~~

«Get up.» Jason said while kicking the younger boy ribs. «We’re moving to a new city tomorrow.»

Dave groaned as a small slip of blood fell from his lips. “Must have broken a rib or something. Wait. New city? Awesome!”

  * We’re going to a new city? Where?

\- Somewhere in New Vancouver. It’s time for you to learn how to fight when there’s someone there to try and stop you. Heard there was a minor hero there. Cancer? Something like that. Your first mission will be to get as much info on them as possible and ally yourself to the Spider. Capiche? 

\- Of course bro.

\- Good. Well then,what are you waiting for? Get your stuff together you lazy dumbass.

\- Of course bro. What school am i going to?

\- Only the best obviously. Alter School is clearly the only option. Don’t ask useless question Dave. 

\- If you say so bro. I’ll make sure not to disappoint you.

Satisfied, Jason walked out of the small closet that housed his sibling and sighed as he looked outside to the burningly hot city. New Texas had always been quite the busy heat-filled city but this year was getting too much. The police had an eye on them now and he couldn’t let them take his brother. They’d find out everything then. He couldn’t let that happen. Not again. He couldn’t afford to lose someone else.

~~~~~~

« Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Get up! Breakfast is ready!» Jack's mother, Rosa, yelled from downstairs. Groaning, Jack turned around in his bed for a few minutes before sighing,letting his eyes fall on the wall to his left. Drawings covered the crimson wall, pictures of his father and a few pictures of his friends covered in colorful clothing, dancing, and singing. Sighing, he rolled to the side and let himself sit on the side of the bed before slowly getting up, walking sluggishly down the stairs. 

He quickly ate his breakfast and in under ten minutes, he was dressed and ready to go. He bid farewell to his ignorant mother The school wasn’t really that far honestly, he could walk there pretty easily. As soon as he got there however, he noticed something strange. Everyone was looking at something ...or rather someone. “Ah, right. New student.” Shrugging he continued on with his day. Everywhere he went, all he saw was that new student with pale blonde hair and dumb heart pink sunglasses. “ Probably a jerk, let’s be honest.”

He never did notice that the boy was examining him with recognition in his eyes and dread filling his heart.

~~~~~

“ No, no, no, that's not right, this can’t be happening. How did she get here? Carmine is supposed to be back in New Vegas. Calm yourself Dave, her friend called her Jack so its not her right? But they look so much alike! Why, oh why did it have to be them? Obviously they’re Cancer, how can’t anyone else see it! Black hair,grumpy face, beautiful eyes and an ass to kill for. No, bad Dave. Don’t think like that. You’re gonna have to kill them. You can’t start to fall in love. Not again. You’re useless, no one could ever love you anyway.” Dave was panicking, his breath coming out in shorts gasp as he rocked himself on the floor, tears freely flowing from his eyes. He honestly couldn’t believe it. He was going to have to kill the one and only person he ever saved, Carmine, or rather Jack as she went by now. During the entire day, he looked at her, dread and guilt filling him slowly inch by inch as he noticed how much everyone like Jack. How much they were going to miss him. All because of him, the filthy murderer kid. He waited for the bell to ring before running to hide himself in one of the toilets on the second floor, no one ever used them so they were perfect, as sobs racked through his frail body.

~~~~~~~~~

As school finally ended, Dave made his way toward his future victim and when they were alone, put his hand on his shoulder.

«Hey there buddy, or rather...cancer am i right?» Dave whispered, sliding the knife from out of his hidden pocket and putting it near the boy's throat. 

Jack didn’t move or even tense, he simply sighed before turning around quickly and slamming his head on Dave forehead. The knife fell from Dave hands and inside his flesh. The boy didn't cry out no matter how much he wanted to. He was too strong for that. As his head hit the floor,he cried out as the shock rang everywhere through his body, through his bones just like a symphony of pain. 

« What do you want? I’ve had worse then you before new kid.» Jack hissed crouching down frowning. The kid couldn’t be older than him,maybe even younger judging from the small amount of skin clinging to him. It was quite a gloomy sight. The dark haired boy waited a few seconds before bending down on his knees and taking off the shades from the boy face, only a small growl attempting to come out from the pitiful creature under him. Jack couldn’t hold it,he gasped as he saw the magnificent sight under him. Bright burning crimson eyes, the color if the liquid that ran through their veins, as hot as the sun over their heads, hope trying desperately to hold itself and pure unbridled sorrow and regret. Jack couldn’t bare to look at him but he couldn’t find it in himself to stop. His eyes were so mesmerizing.

Before he knew it, Jack had gotten up from the boy under him and stumbled into the wall behind him. The blonde boy flinched as a shadow passed over them and fell inside the alley. 

«Well,well Dave ...look like you couldn’t even do that correctly...» The shadow said, barely giving Jack a glance. It took him under three seconds for it to click. The mesmerizing eyes color,the name,the recognition - this boy - he had saved him from Salvator back before he transitioned. Without a second thought, he looked at the shadow of a man and growled as strongly as he could. The man finally looked up at him,boredom evident in his eyes. 

«Ah yes…. Cancer,what a fitting name? Took your little father name didn’t you? What a shame that he had to die by my sword. And since my brother can’t kill you.Well,look like your family is gonna be childless now!» Jason laughed eerily, grabbing a sword from behind him and slashing it through the air.

Dave looked on as the boy he had once saved was about to fall victim to his brother and with a last push to his mind, he felt strength overwash him as he forced his body to rise from the ground,blocking the hit from attacking Jack. Looking down, he could start to feel the blood seep through his clothes and he laughed quietly. How ironic that he died the same way he killed Salvator. Jack’s eyes widened as the boy fell back on the ground at his feet,blood oozing from the wound on his chest while Jason looked terrified. It didn’t take long for Jack to understand why, for within a few seconds,there was nothing left of Jason but a pile of skin and a boy that looked awfully like Dave standing there,fresh and without any wounds on his body, the corpse at jack’s feets gone.


End file.
